


A crossroad, a furry-infested warehouse and two guys in flannel

by Noxvae



Series: The strange encounters of one Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Confused Draco Malfoy, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, Magic, Werewolves, but it's still crack, draco doesn't know what's happening, draco doesn't want to go back to the US again x)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxvae/pseuds/Noxvae
Summary: You don't need to be familiar with the Supernatural show to read that, though it would be better.Draco didn't really plan on having quite possibly the strangest encounters of his (still relatively short) existence during his father's business trip to America, for which he was begrudgingly dragged along.He really should have stayed in Britain.This fic was written mostly for fun, I guess the timeline is set during the third or fourth book? (age-wise; there's no actual spoiler) He can't be too young but not too old either... I wanted for the characters to meet, and for our dear Draco to be very confused.
Series: The strange encounters of one Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200392
Kudos: 11





	A crossroad, a furry-infested warehouse and two guys in flannel

**Author's Note:**

> I think there is one violent scene, in which some monsters get shot and one stabbed. I don't describe it too much though, so I didn't put Archive Warnings. (I put one here just in case).
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter, only my plot.

** A/N: Supernatural creatures glossary **

** A crossroad demon can be summoned by following a specific ritual and standing at a crossroad (duh). They have red eyes and their role is to make the most possible deals they can with humans; standardly, they make one wish come true, no matter which one (resurrection, etc. But even demons can only use this kind of power through deals and specific paperwork) then let said dealer enjoy their wish for ten years at the end of which hellhounds (basically big black invisible hounds from hell) come and drag the soul of the contractor to hell, to be tortured for all eternity. Yeah. So not really worth it. **

** Do I really need to explain what a werewolf is? Well, whatever. In Supernatural, werewolves are pretty much people who lose complete control and become beasts for the three days of the full moon every month, usually all the while not being aware of it (and going after their loved ones). They need to eat hearts to survive (at least one a month), and although animal hearts  ** ** suffice ** ** they are much less... appetizing? than human hearts. Only pureblood werewolves or the ones bit by a pureblood (more or less, no need to get in the details for this fic) can shift when they want and keep control more easily. **

Why did his father even feel the need to drag him to this inferior country? That was what the one and only Draco Malfoy was currently asking himself. Sure, Lucius had to meet with the heads of other pureblooded families who, over the last hundreds of years, decided that America presented them with more opportunities than the United Kingdom. America? Really? Everybody knows that the education there can’t compare to the one he himself received back home, even though with  Dumbolddoor as the director Hogwarts was never going to reach its fullest potential. Unfortunately, the old man didn’t seem like he’d let go of that position anytime soon.

_ How is he even still able to walk around at his  _ _ age? _

Snickering at the mental image of a Dumbledore with joints too stiff who’d let go of his wand in the middle of a duel, the fifteen years old student decided he’d had enough of waiting around and went to visit the city. As inferior as an American city was to the British ones, it was still better than a fourth hour of doing nothing.

_ What was even the name again? Sue Autumns? No, I don’t think even Americans would be stupid enough to give it that name. Then... Sue Falls? No... Sioux Falls. Yes, it was Sioux Falls. Not that it actually matters. _

Draco wandered the streets, giving haughty glances to the people and buildings he went by. In return, he got puzzled ones. For a moment, he thought he had forgotten to change into muggle clothes. 

_ They  _ _ mustn't _ _ be used to  _ _ seeing _ _ someone as dignified as myself. _

Back home, his father wouldn’t have even cared if he kept his regular outfit, but here he surprisingly insisted with a no-discussion-allowed tone.  Something about muggles killing wizards.

_ There’s only America where this could happen. Our Ministry of Magic would definitely never let anything of the sort happen in the UK. _

Wasn’t there also something about feral magical creatures? Rogue vampires and werewolves? Again, things that could never take place back home. Draco was a bit surprised though; if the situation in the US was so bad, why wouldn’t the British Ministry send  Aurors over to help?

_ Probably because of ‘international incidents’ or something of the like.  _

He may be a Malfoy but he never did get politics. It was like trying to get from point A to point B but going in a straight line was forbidden, and people loved to add an infinity of other points to go by. Nah, he was happy to leave it to his father. 

Lost in thoughts, the student didn’t realize his steps led him to an empty construction site. Well, not entirely empty. He could see a man standing in the middle of a crossroad.

_ What is this moron trying to do? _

Curiosity won over and he stepped closer. When he was about thirty meters away, the stranger turned around and ran towards him. Draco gripped the wand hidden in his jacket, suddenly nervous.

“Finally! I was thinking the guy tricked me! So, what do I have to do again? I kiss you and I get what I want for the next ten years?”

There weren’t many things that could stump the proud pureblood, but a man  _ he never saw in his life  _ shouting something about  _ kissing him _ to have his wish come true certainly took the first place in his top ten of the strangest things he experienced. The Malfoy didn’t even know what to answer, and only realized he left his mouth hanging open a few seconds later. Embarrassed, he closed it and was about to insult this obviously crazy American (maybe they were even _ all _ this crazy, God did he miss his country), when someone else intervened.

“ Ttttt -… you know it’s not fair to steal clients; quotas and all... So, which newbie didn’t know this was  _ my  _ territory, huh?”

A woman he  _ definitely  _ didn’t see coming from anywhere spoke even more nonsense.

At his dumbfounded face, she frowned. 

“Oh. You’re not a colleague.” She frowned even harder. “Little wizard, what are you even doing there?” Her eyes opened wide as if she realized something. “Are you with the  Arses of Letters? Wow, they recruit them younger and younger.” The mysterious woman then made shooing motions with her hands. “Anyway, time to go away! I  _ really  _ don’t want an incident with your kind, it leads to a  _ hellish  _ amount of paperwork; trust me when I say I  _ know  _ what I’m talking about,” she explained with a  sickly-sweet smile on her lips that made the boy shiver.

_ What the American hell is happening here? _

When he still didn’t move, she seemed to start being somewhat pissed.

“Come on, little wizard, I have to work! I know that even with the agreement between our respective bosses, everybody  ain’t happy but that doesn’t mean you have to get in my way!”

That sentence made even more questions pop up in our poor antagonist mind, and he froze once more. Seeing that, the demon sighed and decided not to care anymore.

“So, Charlie,” she finally addressed the only human present, who almost started to ask questions before thinking ‘ _ Well, whatever, I’m talking to an alleged demon who’s  _ _ gonna _ _ help me get laid after I buried some magic box at a crossroad. It’s not like answers are  _ _ gonna _ _ make that any less weird.’  _

“What is it you  desire? ”  ** (A/N: I am not in the least ashamed of that ref) **

Malfoy tuned out the conversation, something about not being able to attract girls maybe, and pretty much blanked out from the choc until the two started kissing.  Ew . It disgusted him enough to finally get him out of his muted state.

“What-... what are you?!” he asked, pointing a finger at the unknown creature who merely released her prey’s mouth with a smirk. Reminded of the annoying intruder, she groaned and with a flick of her wrist sent the human away.

_ Impossible! A Muggle can’t  _ _ apparate _ _ and she wasn’t holding him! _

_ “ _ Look, little wizard, I really don’t want to complicate things. I’m sure you have a  looooooot of things to do so how about we just go our separate ways?”

Before the student could speak, she answered her own (rhetorical) question.

“Great. Hope to never see you again!” And then, she vanished into thin air too.

_ America definitely is weird. _

He definitely had to ask his father about what happened there when he got back; he would know. Problem being how to get back to said father.

_ Which way did I come from again? _

Too bad purebloods would definitely never learn how to use a cellphone and its very useful GPS. Morons, all of them.

Hesitant, Draco made his way to the nearest building, hoping to find someone (preferably sane but he wasn’t expecting anything anymore) who could give him directions. The wizard knocked at the metal door of what seemed to be a warehouse. A faint light could be seen coming from further inside through the windows. Draco tried the doorknob; it opened easily on a shadowy pathway. Not quite comfortable in this kind of environment, the student shyly stepped inside, wand out just in case. What he was doing was certainly stupid, that didn’t mean he had to do it a stupid way.

The light he saw earlier came from a room at the end of the corridor; the door was slightly ajar and the wizard could see half a dozen men standing in the middle, visibly agitated. They seemed to be nervous about something, arguing. Malfoy, getting a bad feeling from all that, decided to flee the place. But of course, there would be no plot to this fanfiction if he managed it so the student  _ had to  _ kick an empty can with his foot as he turned around. The men quieted immediately, looking for the origin of the noise. At a superhuman speed, the one who seemed to be their leader got to the door and opened it, revealing a very frightened teen.

_ Calm down Draco, you are a proud pureblood Slytherin. These peasants are nothing compared to you. If they try anything, you can just blow them away. _

He gripped his wand tighter, already thinking of the earful he’d receive from his father for using his powers despite the law. 

_ Better grounded than dead. _

_ “ _ It seems like we’ve caught a rat... What are you doing here,  _ boy _ ?” The imposing man said with narrowed eyes.

“ Huuuuuuuuuhhrrmmmmmm ...” Draco answered, smartly and intelligibly  ** (A/N: oh the sweet smell of irony) ** . 

The eyes of his probably(?) enemy narrowed even more, if that was possible.

“I-... I just wanted to ask for directions to get back to town! I didn’t mean to pry!”

The pureblood wasn’t one to get intimidated easily (at least according to himself), but the man  _ was  _ scary and the more time he spent in this place, the more he wanted to go.  _ Far  _ away.

“Look at that guys! We’ve got ourselves a lost brit!” A few chuckles echoed that sentence.

“I-… I’m sorry, I’m going to leave you to do-… whatever you were doing-…"

“No can do, blondie.” The stranger forcefully manhandled him into the room by the arm, letting him go so that he’d be right in the middle of their circle.

_ This is bad. They’re on all sides; I can’t use spells on all of them at the same time. _

The wizard was starting to really panic.

Suddenly, a voice made itself heard from the other side of the room.

“Hey! Big bad  furries !”

The ones encircling him turned in that direction, surprised. When they realized they were facing the barrel of a gun, they immediately shifted, taking on wolf-like features. Draco almost had a heart-attack.

_ Rogue werewolves?? And five of them at that?? _

However, it was already too late for two of them, shot cleanly through the heart by the two newcomers. The three remaining monsters hurled themselves at the attackers, a third falling to a bullet while another narrowly escaped his fate, the bullet missing its heart though still embedding itself in its chest. 

The last werewolf got close enough to attack one of the men who let go of his gun without hesitation to grab both forearms of the creature, effectively stopping its course. Enraged by the death of its comrades, it snarled at his opponent, knowing that its superior strength would allow it to win. However, his friend didn’t waste a second before acting, burying a dagger to the hilt through the back of the monster and piercing its heart.

The creature spat out a mouthful of blood, surprised, before its eyes glazed over and it fell to the ground.

The one werewolf that was merely injured looked at them, trembling, from where it was trying to stand back up uselessly. One of the two finished it with a shot.

The other one cautiously approached  Malfoy; arms raised in peace.

“Hey kid, it’s alright. We took care of the bad guys. You’re safe now.”

The wizard stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He almost got killed by  _ rogue werewolves _ right before said  _ rogue werewolves _ were almost effortlessly killed by two men who seemed to be Muggles.

** (A/N: don’t forget that Draco had a near-death experience and is pretty shaken up, which is also why he  ** ** can ** ** be somewhat OOC) **

_ Father said something about Muggles killing off magical creatures _ .

It wasn’t really his intention to get caught up in all that though. The two definitely couldn’t realize he was a wizard, if he wanted to survive.

“You know what?” The guy tried again. “Let’s make a deal. My name for yours, alright?” At the student’s timid nod, he grinned and introduced himself. “I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam. We’re here to help.”

_ Help... ? _

Draco looked at the corpses on the ground and ‘Dean’ winced.

“I promise, we’re not here to hurt you. But we need to know your name so we can drop you off at home.”

“Draco.” He said weakly.

“Hum?”

The teen cleared his throat.

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Alright Draco, let’s get you out of here, okay?” He began guiding the youngest back outside, turning around at one point to shout: “Corpse  duty’s on you, Sammy!”

“Dude, I swear to-”

‘Dean’ closed the door of the corridor, effectively muffling Sam’s protests. He shot the wizard a shit-eating grin.

“Little brothers, huh?” After that, he motioned Malfoy to follow him. “Anyway, my car’s outside. Where do I drop you off?”

_ I have no choice but to trust him for the moment. And he’s alone; at worst I can defend myself. _

“Hmm... I’m staying at the Fourth Wall Hotel with my father.”

“Huh. Pretty far from here.”

“I wandered a bit.” He could feel Dean’s eyes on him.

“You got lost, didn’t you?”

“I don’t get lost!” Draco flushed out of embarrassment and seeing the smirk on his savior’s face. “I just-… wasn’t sure which way to take.”

“ So you got lost. And enough to end up in a werewolf den?” The other man whistles. “Speak of an unlucky guy...” His tone suddenly turned serious. “Did they bit or scratch you? I mean, you don’t seem to be hurt but-...” The student shook his head.

“I had just gotten there.”

_ He wouldn’t kill me just out of suspicion, right? _

The driver sighed in relief.

“I’m just glad we made it in time... Speaking of which, you don’t seem that surprised about the existence of werewolves.

Malfoy’s heart, which had just calmed down after thinking he heard ‘witch’, spiked up again in panic.

_ I need to find a lie convincing enough! _

“Hmm-… Well-…"

_ It’s embarrassing but-… _

“In fact, I’ve always thought magic existed in some form...”

_ I want to die of shame, but I heard this is a popular theory among Muggles my age. I thought I’d use it to annoy  _ _ Mud bloods _ _ , not on myself. _

“Huh.” The young boy waited for more questions, but except from the curious gaze once in a while (and one that seemed to say ‘teenagers-these-days-I-swear', but said teenager didn’t want to think about it too much; it was bad enough already that the Muggle had to witness that embarrassing moment), Dean stayed silent. “Here we are kid! The Fourth Wall Hotel.” Dean quickly parked on the drop-off area right in front of the building.

Draco opened the  door and got out.

“Oh, and-…" Dean gave him a card. “My number, in case you ever run in that kind of trouble again. Be careful, kid.”

The wizard accepted it without a thought, watching the car going away.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice booming behind him.

“Draco!” His father snapped, obviously angered. “Where the hell were you?!”

He expected his son to either avoid his eyes, guilty, or try to play this off as nothing arrogantly. What he didn’t expect, however, is for an out-of-it Draco to look at him directly in the eyes and ask:

“Father, is it possible for me to never come back to America ever again?”

_ I want to stay in a country that makes sense. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to tell me what you thought of it guys! x) My goal is to have Malfoy interact with characters from other shows completely randomly and in a crack-ish but somewhat serious way!


End file.
